


Online Shopping at its Finest.

by grapenight



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapenight/pseuds/grapenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan has his own money and can spend it however he wants. Brendon has some ideas for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Online Shopping at its Finest.

"I think we should buy something," Brendon said from behind Ryan's back. Brendon's head was poking over Ryan's shoulder to see the computer screen.

"But I've been saving this card for years, why should I spend it now?" Ryan asked, seriously confused. It was probably just because Brendon wanted something and he had already used all of his money.

"Because, Ross, you have to live a little, you know? And that money is all yours, it's not like your parents even have to know what you're buying. Doesn't that kind of freedom feel amazing?" Brendon said, and Ryan had to admit he kind of had a point. This was the first time he had gotten to buy something online without having to go through one of his parents for a credit card. He could get absolutely anything.

"What would I get, though?" Ryan asked, because he really couldn't think of anything. he could always get music or clothes, but those were things his parents would approve of, and that would totally ruin the opportunity he had. But he really couldn't think of anything he could buy that his parents wouldn't approve of.

Brendon, apparently, didn't have that same problem. "Get porn or something. Oooh, toys!"

Ryan about fell out of his chair. He was pretty sure he knew the types of toys Brendon was talking about. "Brendon!" He said when he had gotten over his shock.

"What?" Brendon said, not seeing anything wrong with what he had just said.

"I can't just buy pron, especially not when you're sitting right there, that is exactly what you don't do with your best friend," Ryan pointed out.  
Brendon stood up from where he was slumped down behind Ryan's chair. He walked over in front of Brendon and promptly sat down in his lap and wrapped his arms around Ryan's neck.

"We could, though, you know," Brendon insinuated with a wink.

Ryan would've fallen out of his chair that time, if he hadn't have had Brendon in his lap.

That was how Brendon was, he had few boundaries, and he didn't even acknowledge other people's boundaries. He was also a huge flirt, and he didn't care who it was. Unless it was Ryan. He never flirted with him. He didn't mind the boundaries with him, but he'd never full on flirt with him like he was doing now. Ryan had always though his line was at flirting with his best friend.

"Wh- what? You don't mean that, do you?" Ryan stuttered out. He couldn't even wrap his mind around what was happening, and Brendoin was still in his lap, all over him. He had always had a weak spot for Brendon, and he knew that.

Brendon smiled again, and the unusual look in his eyes was frightening Ryan. "What if I did?" Brendon asked, before he leaned down to whisper in Ryan's ear. "What if I had though of doing very, very inappropriate things with you, how would you feel about that?"

Ryan didn't get a chance to answer that, because this time he actually did fall out of his chair, taking Brendon with him. They landed in a pile of awkward limbs.

"Not quite the reaction I was expecting. I don't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing," Brendon murmured as he tried to sit up.

Ryan was so embarrassed that he hid his face in the first thing that he could find, which happened to be the cover of his bed. "Please stop messing with me, Bren, I don't like being played with."

His words probably revealed just how much he liked Brendon, and it was in a way that was completely more than friends.

Brendon didn't move away, disgusted, though, so Ryan thought maybe he didn't quite get exactly what Ryan was saying.

"Ryan," Brendon says as he pulled on Ryan's shoulder. "Ry, look at me."

Ryan reluctantly turned around. Brendon didn't look disgusted, or amused, so Ryan wasn't sure what to expect.

"I was messing with you, I would never mess with you, you know," Brendon admitted.

"So, you meant what your were saying?" Ryan asked hesitantly.

Brendon nodded, not ashamed at all like Ryan would be.

"So, so, um," Ryan tried to say, before completely giving up and pulling Brendon in to kiss him.

His own boldness surprised him, but Brendon reacted so openly that Ryan didn't pull back. Brendon evidently had no problem with it.

He pushed Ryan down s that he was completely lying on the floor, and then crawled on top of him and straddled his hips before continuing to kiss him.

Brendon's weight on top of him felt amazing, and later when they pareted, both boys were smiling. 

"So do you still wanna buy some porn?" Brendon asked while Ryan resisted the urge to hide his face again.

After getting no reaction, Brendon just shrugged, "It's okay, I don't think we need it. We could probably make our own porn now. Oh, Ryan," Brendon said, exaggeratedly moaning the last part.

Ryan smiled and pulled Brendon back down. "Whatever you say, my mom probably wouldn't approve of that either."

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, i have no idea why I wrote this, it just happened. I tend to write things based on stuff that happens to me, and today I wasbuying stuff off of Amazon, so, this happens. I just wanted to say, if anyone wants something specific written or anything, I can so do that. I write a lot and sometimes I don't have enough ideas (or any good ones) to go around. Thanks for reading, hope you liked it!


End file.
